Eyes
by IchigoxKurosawa
Summary: Light finally finds out who L is but... why can't he kill him? [LxLight] [Oneshot] [Rated M for a seriously good reason... sexual content]


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note, unfortunately.

Warnings: Yaoi, LEMONY GOODNESS!!!!

--------------

Eyes

Death Note

Yaoi

by:

Ichigo Kurosawa

His eyes. Light hated that Shinigami's eyes more than anything else. They were large, blank, and contantly mocking him. He could just feel that _stare_ that made him want to cringe.

"Ryuk, do most other Shinigami have eyes that look like yours?" The intelligent response? "_**Wha**_?"

"I want to know if the all other Shinigami have eyes that resemble yours." Ryuk finished the apple he had been eating, licked his fingers clean, and stared at Light with that hated look. "_**No. In fact, some don't even have actual eyes, just a sharpened sense of either smell, taste, or hearing. Why?**_" Light went silent for several minutes, writing down new names and specified causes of death in the Death Note before turning to Ryuk, a sinister smirk plastered on his face. "Because I really hate your eyes."

---------------

L was chewing on the tip of his thumb and looking over case files when Watari walked in.

"Sir, Yagami-san is here. He brought his son as you have requested." L looked blankly to Watari before nodding, a signal to let them in. He went back to the files, finding Light's to be rather... interesting. Nothing out of the ordinary: he was a college bound student with the highest marks. But that's what got L's attention. 'So Light Yagami is a top student? I wonder...'

"Ryuzaki?" L looked up to Soichiro and who he supposed to be his son. "This is my son Light. I've brought him as you requested." L nodded and looked to Light who was staring at a wall rather boredly.

And then his lips moved.

But Light wasn't saying anything, nor talking to them. "Yagami-san, you may go wait in the other room with Watari. I would like to speak to your son." Soichiro nodded and left the room, Light turning to stare blankly at L. Light's eyes narrowed slightly when he looked to L's eyes and L was slightly curious as to why.

"Your eyes." L looked to Light as he sat down, L chewing the tip of his thumb again. "I hate them more."

'More? More than what?', L asked himself, reaching out for the piece of cake Watari had left. He decided to voice his thoughts. "More than what, Yagami-kun?" Light remained silent after that, staring at the same wall.

---------------

Great. Just fucking dandy. Light was stuck with a psycho who was already using endearments. What's worse though...

is his eyes are worse then Ryuk's.

His eyes looked wild, yet seemed to be above his years in intelligence. Light had to be careful with this one. "I hate them more is all you need to know, Ryuzaki-san." He noticed that Ryuzaki held the fork in an odd way, almost like he was afraid to touch it. "And I'd prefer to be called Light." Ryuzaki blinked, but nodded and continued eating the cake. "Do you really like sweets?" Ryuzaki blinked and looked at him with those eyes he hated...

yet...

no... he still hated them more than anything. But they were oddly enticing in their own way. "Yes." Short and sweet, to the point. 'At least he doesn't answer in riddles... I like this man...' Light chuckled to himself, earning a tilt of the head from Ryuzaki. "Is something funny, Light-san?"

"No, I was just thinking." Ryuzaki nodded and set the now empty plate onto the table. "What do you think of Kira, Light-san?" Oh. This guy did _not_ waste any time getting to the point. Good. Light hated people who did that.

"I believe he is doing this world a favor in ridding it of the evil that plagues every city on this God forsaken planet."

---------------

L became only more suspicious after that statement. He picked up his cell and called Watari, asking him to get Soichiro back in.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"I would like for your son Light to remain here for the night." Light furrowed his brows and glared. Soichiro blinked and nodded hesitantly. "Okay. Shall I leave then?" L nodded and stood up. "Yes. I'll send him back tomorrow at my earliest convenience." Soichiro nodded again and said by before heading out the door. Just as L went to walk off, he heard Light speak up.

"You're L, aren't you?"

What the...? He was positive he had been doing a good job at hiding his identity. But here is a seventeen year old student that has only known him a total of eight minutes and had already figured him out. He was still trying to decide whether to tell him or not when he heard his _beautiful _voice...

wait...

did he just say 'beautiful voice'? Christ... something was amiss here.

"You wouldn't tell me if you were, so I am assuming you are not." L heaved a sigh of relief in his head and turned to disappear into his study for a few hours.

---------------

Light knew. He watched L leave with another sinister smirk on his face. He pulled out his piece of paper torn from the Death Note. He had to bit down on his lip to keep from chuckling darkly.

He looked to the door L had walked through and his eyes sparkled with something akin to malice. "_**Light, what are you waiting for? Kill him. You know his name and face now.**_"

Light looked to Ryuk, snickered, and looked back to the paper, pen raised in his hand. He went to start writing down the cause of death (before L's name) when his hand started to shake and it fell to his side limply. He began to wonder why when it hit him like a bag of rocks.

'I _cannot_ kill L.' He soon began to panic mentally. 'Why not? I've been trying to kill him for ages now and I finally have the chance so why can't I do it?' He hated what his conscience answered with.

**You have already begun falling for him.**

What? Light fall for the enemy? Never! That was just not right in every aspect.

1. L was indeed _male_.

2. He was the _enemy_ for Christ's sakes.

3. He just fucking met him!

But Light didn't know that the exact same thing was running through L's mind at that moment.

---------------

L groaned and accidentally fell forward, hitting his head on the wall. Well that just lowered his reasoning.

He could hear talking to himself (or so he thinks) and was once again, referring to it as beautiful. 'I think something is wrong with me... not enough sleep? No one on his intellectual level to talk to?... No one who loved him?... Why am I asking myself questions in third person?'

He sighed before standing and walking back into the room, only to find Light asleep on the couch. He blinked and walked over to him, chewing on his thumb. "Hmm... so Light-san was tired... he could've just told me... there is a bed..."

"Exactly... only one..." L blinked and looked down to find Light awake. "I still hate your eyes." L tilted his head. 'What an odd thing to say right after waking up...' Light grumbled and turned onto his side, burying his face into the back of the couch so as to block out the light. L blinked and rolled him off the couch, making him land on the floor.

"What the fuck!? Can't I go to sleep!?" L pointed to a door at the end of the hall. "Yes, but in a bed." Light furrowed his brows and picked himself up off the floor and walked sluggishly into the room, slamming the door rather loudly. "Light-san seems to have quite a temper." L noticed a piece of paper on the floor and bent to pick it up, blinking when as he came up, he saw some rather disgusting looking being. The thing had huge eyes, wings, and a whole mess of straps.

"Who're you?" The thing looked at L blankly. He finally noticed it was eating an apple. "_**Hmm. So you can see me now? I guess Light made a mistake...**_" The thing laughed hollowly and L wanted to get away from it honestly when he saw Light staring at it. 'When'd Light get back out here?'

"Ryuk... you should've picked up the piece of paper for me. And mentioning my name was kind of a bad idea, don't you think? You Shinigami are seriously stupid."

L blinked and let his eyes trail back and forth as the two argued. 'Ryuk? And he something about Shinigami... So, Light is Kira.' He looked to the paper in his hand and noticed that there was the starting of something written. _Walks out into street and_... it trailed off after that. So this was how he did it.

"Well, I'm getting the death sentence now so go away Ryuk." Light turned to L and held out his hands, showing his was ready to be taken and thrown into prison. L just stared at his wrists for several minutes. "Well, what're you waiting for? You caught Kira, God of Death. Aren't you going to apprehend him?"

"No..." Both L and Light blinked at what he said.

"What? Why not?" L knew why he just... couldn't bring himself to say. "Huh!? Why not, L!?"

"Because..." Light huffed as he waited for him to continue, staring as he walked closer to him. "I have fallen for you, Light Yagami." Light stared at him wide-eyed as L leaned foreward slightly and caught Light's lips with his own, only letting his own lips linger for a few seconds before pulling away and turning to walk off and wonder if what he did was such a good idea. But his plan was interupted when Light reached out and grabbed his wrist. "D-Did... you mean that?"

'He stuttered...' was the first thing that ran through L's mind at that point. "Yes." Again, Light loved the short answers. L decided to kiss the boy again, catching his lips quickly before Light could utter another word. L hugged him close to his body. Light melted into the embrace and tentavely kissed him back, gasping slightly when he felt L's tongue trail his lower lip. L used the moment to slip his tongue into the boy's mouth and explored every inch of the crevice. He pulled away after several minutes when both desperately needed air. "Light-san, I thi-."

"Bedroom. Now." L blinked but nodded, placing his lips on Light's once more as they tried to get to the door, bumping into the walls and stopping constantly. Eventually, the both burst through the door. L began to move his lips along Light's neck as he lowered him onto the bed. Light moaned softly and L moved his lips back to the other's. Light began to strip both of them of their shirts, making them break contact every so often for a few seconds. L moved back to Light's neck, sucking lightly at the skin. He loved the noises he was eliciting from Light as he moved lower and lower on the boy's body.

L removed Light's pants quickly and soon after, his boxers. He sat up and stared at Light's flushed body as he panted softly, sweat already forming on both their foreheads. L smiled and attacked Light's neck again, biting down on the junction of his neck and collarbone, eliciting a rather pleasurable gasp and a moan from Light. He smirked against his skin and moved downward again, quickly running his tongue over one of the boy's nipples, laughing softly at the mewling noise Light began to make. Once he felt that one was done, he moved onto the other as Light removed L's pants and boxers. L moved on, trailing kisses down until he reached Light's erection and gave him an evil smirk before slowly dragging his tongue along the tip.

Light gasped loudly and bucked his hips slightly. L smiled and ran his tongue over the whole length, teasing the boy. Said boy growled slightly and rasped out, "Tease... get on with it..." L blinked and gave him a look akin to pouting. But he complied, slipping all of Light's member into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the whole length. Light moaned and bucked his hips again, hitting the back of L's throat. L could feel the boy was close to his limit so he pulled his mouth away, earning a soft whimper. He stuck three fingers close to Light's mouth. "Suck," he commanded in a stern, yet gentle voice.

And Light did just that, making L moan softly before he pulled the digits away and kissed him, pushing one finger into the entrance. Light took a quick intake of breath and L kissed his temple softly. "Shh. Relax. It'll be better if you relax." Light nodded and L could feel his muscles relax so he added another finger. Light squirmed, highly unused to the feeling. L kissed him gently, trying to keep his mind off the pain and weird feeling as he added the third digit. Light whimpered softly and dugs his nails into the L's shoulders. L slowly moved his fingers around, trying to find Light's spot.

"Aaah!" Found it. L smirked and hit it again, memorizing exactly where it was. L removed his fingers and, while kissing Light's temple again, slowly shoved his member into the other. Light whimpered again and gripped L's shoulder tightly. L smiled softly at him and kissed him gently, slowly moving deeper into him and the whole while, aiming for that spot that made him scream. Light moaned loudly and clasped his hands down on L's shoulders, breathing out one command. "Faster."

L blinked but complied to his whim, starting to move faster into Light. He was aiming for that spot, waiting slightly because he didn't want to hurt Light. Light growled slightly and moved his hips along with L, commanding him again. "Harder..." L smirked and started to pound into him, finally able to hit that spot, relishing in the scream that spilled from his lips. L lost any control after that and pounded into the boy, digging him into the mattress. Light was moaning loudly, clinging to L's shoulders again as he felt himself get closer to his limit.

"L, I-I think..." He never finished his sentence as he came, calling out 'Ryuzaki' though he knew that most likely was not his real name. L shuddered as he came in Light, riding out his orgasm for a few minutes then flopping down next to Light, both panting loudly. Light smiled softly and snuggled up close to L, mewling softly again. L wrapped his arms around him, bringing him as close as possible.

---------------

Soichiro blinked and looked to the hall when the door slammed. "Light, is that you?"

"Yes, father."

"What did Ryuzaki say?" No one had noticed the limp Light had.

"He wants to keep me under servailance at his place."

--------------

Woo That took me all day! But, I like how it turned out so yay! My first Death Note Fanfic/oneshot! Yeah!!!

Ita: When are you getting back to Sasu-chan and I?

Ichi: o. Um... as soon as I get out another chappie for UJ...

Ita: Okay... snuggles Sasu doll he got

Me: THAT DOLL IS MINE!!! Anyway, R&R!!!! PWEASE!!!!


End file.
